My Baby
by RinRaiKurosakiKuchiki
Summary: Bagaimana jika Ichigo Kurosaki membuat sebuah kesalahan dan I harus mempertanggung jawabkannya. celakanya 4 orang temannya harus terlibat. Kalo penasaran monggo dibaca. Bingung masalah genre... hohoho
1. Chapter 1

**It's me Rinko...**

**#Woy Raiko juga ye!#**

**Ahahahaha... iya ane lupa. Kan ada ente ye**

**#Dasar koplak#**

**Ini adalah karya saya dan Raiko yang berikutnya. Entah kenapa kami ini penganut Romance Family sejati... bwahahahaha.**

**#Kan elu Rin bukan gue#**

**Berisik aje ah si Raiko. Nah, bagi yang mau baca monggo silahkan. Kalo gak juga gak apa-apa kok. Hehehe**

**#Persembahan fic ini untuk para readers yang membaca. Kalo dibacain satu-satu kiamat keburu dateng.#**

**Oke... Enjoy it...**

**My Baby By Rinko 'n' Raiko Kurochiki**

**Chapter 1: Datting? Really?**

**#g****ue datting ama Rukia-nee dulu ye, Rin. BYE#**

**Eittsss... mau kemane lu. Dah duduk diem aje. Yang datting orang-orang ganteng doank. Orang jelek kagak usah ikut.**

**#KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO#**

**Disclaimer: **

**Bleach punya saya, Raiko. (OM KUBOOOO... SI RAIKO NGAKU-NGAKU NIH)**

**iye... iye... punya TITE KUBO. PUASSSSSSSSS**

**Warning: AU, OOCnesss, aneh bin ajaib, Author lagi gila gara-gara nulis ini, pokoknye don't like don't read dah.**

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Rai Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi... menjadi background yang indah disaat musim ini menyapa para umat manusia yang selalu mendambkan kehadirannya. Karakura High School hari ini begitu ramai dipenuhi dengan para siswi-siswi baru yang baru saja memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Gadis dengan berperawakan mungil tengah memandangi indahnya bunga sakura yang ada dihadapannya. Ia terlihat asyik memandangi cantiknya bunga ini. Kuchiki Rukia, begitulah teman-teman dan keluarga memanggilnya.

Tahun ini adalah tahun pertama Ia memasuki SMA favoritnya yaitu SMA putri Karakura. Untuk masuk ke sekolah ini pun tidaklah mudah untuk Rukia. Karena Ia harus bersaing dengan ratusan murid yang ingin masuk ke SMA tersebut. Dan ya, dengan kegigihannya dan perjuangannya akhirnya ia dapat masuk ke SMA karakura. Hari ini adalah hari di mana upacara penerimaan siswi baru akan di adakan. Sekarang ini kepala sekolah SMA putri Karakura yaitu Shihouin Yoruichi sedang membacakan pidato kepada para siswi-siswinya.

Guru dengan penampilan seksi ini acap kali memberikan nasehat yang menurut siswi-siswi sangatlah aneh. Rukia yang mendengarkannya hanya berdiam diri dan bersikap cuek. Baginya ini adalah pertama kalinya ada guru seperti ini. Tapi Ia masih bersyukur karena memiliki kepala sekolah yang –mungkin- tidak menyusahkannya. Upacara telah selesai, Rukia kembali ke kelasnya di lantai 2. Sebelum Rukia ke kelasnya, Ia melihat papan pengumuman untuk melihat ada di kelas berapakah dia. Kelas A-1, ternyata Ia masuk kelas unggulan. Ia bernafas lega. Usahanya demi masuk ke sekolah ini dan mendapatkan kelas unggulan. Setelah memastikan kelas yang ada di depannya adalah kelasnya, Rukia pun masuk. Di dalam kelas sudah banyak anak-anak yang menduduki kursi masing-masing. Rukia melihat bangku kosong yang ada di kursi paling belakang. Segera Ia duduk dikursi itu. Seseorang menepuk bahu rukia dari samping. Dilihatnya siapa yang menepuknya tersebut

''hay, salam kenal namaku Arisawa Tatsuki. siapa namamu?''

''Namaku Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia.'' Balas Rukia tersenyum.

''Ah Kuchiki-san. Salam kenal ya. Oh ya, kau lulusan dari sekolah mana?''tanya tatsuki seraya meletakkan tangannya di belakang bahunya dan menyender pada bangku..

''Sebenarnya aku baru saja pindah ke Karakura karena mengikuti kakakku.'' Ujar Rukia grogi.

''benarkah? Lalu kau dulu tinggal di mana?''tanya tatsuki terheran-heran.

''Tokyo.''

''Hem, Tokyo ya. Aku ingin sekali kesana.'' Ungkap Tatsuki sambil menerawang ke atap kelas. Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Tatsuki. Gadis yang bisa dibilang tomboy, tetapi penuh dengan keramahan dan keingin tahuan yang tinggi. Mungkin, Rukia akan bisa berteman baik dengan gadis ini.

5 menit kemudian wali kelas mereka pun datang dan memulai pelajaran untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

.

#Rin 'n' Rai Kurochiki#

.

.

Kring...

''Pelajaran akan di lanjutkan setelah istirahat. Selamat siang semua.''

''Selamat siang sensei !''

Beberapa dari siswi keluar kelas ketika bel berbunyi. Rukia masih sibuk membereskan mejanya.

''kuchiki.''

Rukia menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Tatsuki telah berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

''Ah Tatsuki-san, ada apa?''

Tatsuki menghampiri Rukia dibangkunya.

''Mau ikut denganku ke taman belakang?'' Ajak Tatsuki pada gadis Kuchiki itu.

''Apa aku boleh ikut?'' Tanya rukia dengan wajah polosnya.

''Tentu saja. Ayo''

Tatsuki menarik tangan Rukia sambil berlari disepanjang koridor. Dengan susah payah, Rukia mencoba mengimbangi lari Tatsuki. Kakinya yang pendek memang diciptakan tidak untuk menyamai lari orang yang memiliki kaki jenjang. Rukia paham itu.

''Ta.. Tatsuki-san tunggu dulu.''

Mereka terus berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di taman belakang. Tatsuki berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju 3 orang gadis yang tengah asyik duduk di bawah pohon. Masing-masing dari gadis itupun memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda. Ada yang berwarna coklat caramel, hijau tosca, dan hitam bercepol. Perpaduan warna yang unik bukan.

''Maaf terlambat teman-teman.'' Sapa Tatsuki pada gadis-gadis itu.

''Ah Tatsuki-chan. Kemari, kemari.'' Ajak gadis berambut coklat caramel seraya tersenyum lebar.

Tatsuki menggendeng Rukia untuk duduk bersamanya.

''hay Tatsuki-san.''

''hay hinamori.'' Sapa tatsuki seraya duduk diikuti Rukia.

''Wah gadis yang manis, Siapa dia tatsuki?'' Tanya Gadis berambut hijau tosca bernama Nell itu pada sahabatnya.

''Ah ya, aku lupa mengenalkan. Namanya Kuchiki Rukia teman sekelasku.''

Ujar tatsuki memperkenalkan Rukia. Rukia menundukan kepalanya.

''Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal.''

''Aku Neliell Tu Odershvank . Panggil saja Nell'' Sahut gadis berambut hijau tosca seraya tersenyum.

''Aku Hinamori Momo, salam kenal.'' Momo mengulurkan tangannya. Rukia menyambutnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

''Ara, aku Inoue Orihime. Salam kenal ya Kuchiki-chan.''

''Ah salam kenal juga , minna.''

Masing-masing dari mereka tersenyum. Mendapatkan teman yang baik belum tentu semua orang mendapatkannya kan. Dan Rukia pun berharap bahwa mereka dapat menjadi teman yang baik dan bahkan bisa menjadi sahabatnya.

''Ada berita apa. Aku tadi melihat kalian heboh sekali.''

Tanya tatsuki sambil memakan bentonya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Orihime memasang wajah ceria pada Tatsuki.

''kau tahu tidak kemarin Nell bertemu dengan salah satu siswa dari SMA putra Karakura.'' Ujar Orihime heboh. Gosip pun dimulai.

''Benarkah, Nell? '' Tatsuki menatap Nell heran. Gadis cantik tersebut meletakkan bentonya. Senyum terlihat diwajahnya.

''Ehem.'' Nell mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

''Lalu.. kau berkenalan dengannya?'' Momo mulai membuka suaranya ketika mendengar topik menarik ini. Nell tersenyum sumringah.

''Tentu saja. Namanya Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Dia pria yang tampan, tinggi, dan kharismatik'' Kagum Nell dengan wajah merona. Ya siapapun akan berteriak histeris ketika mengenal laki-laki yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Begitupun juga dengan gadis ini.

Mendengar penuturan teman mereka, membuat semua menatap Nell dengan kagum.

''benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan latar belakangnya?'' Ungkap Tatsuki dengan tidak sabarnya. Walaupun Tatsuki ini gadis tomboy, tetapi sifat naluriahnya dalam mencari pasangan tetaplah ada. Toh dia juga perempuan kan.

Nell meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagunya seraya berpikir.

''Ku dengar keluarganya memiliki perusahaan di Eropa. Dan dia pun juga lahir disana.''

''Kenapa bisa sama seperti keluargamu. Tidak adil.'' Gerutu Inoue. Nell juga merupakan keturunan bangsa Eropa. Ayahnya merupakan orang asli Spanyol sedangkan ibunya orang asli Jepang. Istilah jaman sekarang adalah blasteran.

''Hey tenang dulu. Kudengar dia memiliki teman yang tampan. Dan tentu saja berlatar belakangkan keluarga konglomerat. Kalian pasti suka.'' Ujar Nell tersenyum nakal.

''Itu bagus. Kalau begitu kenalkan pada kami.'' Ucap Inoue tak sabar di barengi anggukan Momo.

''Tenang, tenang. Hari Sabtu besok aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian.''

''Itu baru sahabat sejati'' Sahut momo tesenyum girang. Nell memandangi Rukia sembari tersenyum manis.

''Ah Kuchiki san kau juga harus ikut.'' Tambah Nell merangkul pundak Rukia.

''A.. Aku juga?'' Gagap Rukia. Dia baru saja berkenlan dengan gadis-gadis ini. Kenapa dia harus ikut terseret dalam hal ini.

''Tentu saja. Ini pasti akan seru. Benar kan teman-teman?'' Sahut Tatsuki memandangi teman-temannya.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum menanggapi omongan Tatsuki. Rukia hanya mampu tersenyum kaku menanggapi teman-teman barunya.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Rai Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Sabtu pagi, Rukia menunggu Tatsuki, Nell, dan Momo di depan stasiun. Dengan menggunakan dress biru dan sepatu berwarna putih Rukia tampak begitu manis dan Ia telah siap untuk bertemu dengan para siswa-siswa yang di katakan Nell tempo hari di taman belakang sekolah. Jujur, Ia gugup dengan hal ini. Karena ini pertama kalinya Ia akan mengadakan datting dengan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya Nii samanya tidak mengijinkan Rukia untuk pergi hari ini. Tapi karena Ia merasa tidak enak dengan teman-temannya, maka Ia memohon dengan amat sangat pada Nii-samanya. Dan akhirnya ijin itu di berikan dengan syarat tidak boleh pulang melebihi jam makan siang. Terlalu dikekang memang, Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini karena Rukia adalah titipan dari mendiang kakak kandung Rukia, Hisana yang tidak lain adalah istri dari Nii-samanya, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 saat Rukia melihat jam tangannya. Teman-temannya belum datang juga.

''Seharusnya mereka sudah datang. Hufft...'' Ucap Rukia sepelan mungkin. Dia takut jika nanti dirinya tidak pulang tepat waktu Nii-samanya akan marah padanya. Sampai akhirnya seseorang menepuk bahu Rukia dari belakang.

''Hay Kuchiki, sudah lama menunggu kami ya.'' Ujar Tatsuki seraya tersenyum.

''Ohayou Kuchiki chan'' Peluk Orihime kuat-kuat. Teman-teman yang lainnya meringis melihat ini.

''O... Ohayou Inoue.'' Ujar Rukia seraya melepas pelukan Orihime dengan susah payah.

''maaf ya Kuchiki-san kami terlambat datang. Kami tadi sedang siibuk untuk memilih pakaian yang tepat.'' Ucao Nell sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia.

''Bukankah tadi hanya kau yang sibuk memilih, hah.'' Gerutu Momo. Wajah Nell sekarang bersungut-sungut menanggapi perkataan Momo..

''Tidak apa-apa teman-teman. Aku juga baru tiba 15 menit sebelumnya kok. Apa kita berangkat sekarang?'' Tanya Rukia mencoba menetralisir suasana.

'' berangkat sekarang'' Nell kembali ceria. Rukia menghela nafas lega melihat Nell sudah tersenyum ceria lagi.

''Ayo!'' Sahut Inoue dengan gembira menarik tangan Rukia menuju kedalam stasiun Karakura. Yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua sahabat mereka, Nell dan Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Rai Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

''Hey Nell, kita akan bertemu mereka di mana?'' Tanya Tatsuki ketika mereka sudah duduk didalam kereta.

''Em.. Aku meminta Grimmjow untuk bertemu di taman bermain Karakura.'' ujar Nell dengan polos. Momo kembali mencela Nell.

''Ah dasar kau ini. Bukankah lebih romantis jika bertenu di taman bunga.'' Sahut Momo dengan berbinar-binar membayangkan padang bunga berwarna warni. Kini Tatsuki yang mencela omongan Momo.

''kau lagi. Itu kan memang keinginanmu. Sudah bagus di taman bermain.'' Gerutu Tatsuki sembari memandang Momo.

''Iya Tatsuki-chan benar. Kita bisa bermain di sana juga kan.'' Ujar Orihime menambahkan.

''Hah kalian ini. Tidak senang ya jika melihatku senang.'' Ujar Momo dengan nada menggerutu. Yang lainnya terkekeh pelan menaggapi teman mereka ini. Rukia terlihat lebih fokus pada pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan didepan matanya.

'_Cantik sekali.' _Batin Rukia mengagumi pemandangan indah itu.

Sejauh mata memandang hamparan bunga anggrek bulan terpampang jelas. Jujur saja, baru kali ini Rukia melihat hamparan bunga yang sangat indah seperti ini. Semenjak kematian kakaknya, Rukia jarang sekali –bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah- melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Di Tokyo tidak ada pemandangan secantik ini. Mungkin dia bisa meminta Nii-samanya untuk berkunjung kemari kapan-kapan.

Nell memandangi Rukia yang tengah melamun. Ia tahu, ungkin bagi gadis ini jarang sekali melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Nell bisa tahu dari pancaran mata Rukia yang terlihat benar-benar mengaggumi keindahan hamparan bunga anggrek bulan itu. Nell tersenyum lembut. Sungguh senang rasanya melihat teman barunya ini dapat menikmati perjalanan ini. Nell menepuk bahu Rukia pelan.

''Kuchiki-san, bagaimana menurutmu tentang acara datting ini?'' Tanya Nell pada gadis Kuchiki ini. Rukia memandang Nell polos.

''Em... Menyenangkan. Tapi jujur aku sedikit gugup.'' Ujar Rukia jujur. Orihime tersenyum manis pada sahabat barunya ini.

''Kau tenang saja Kuchiki -chan. Nanti juga terbiasa.'' Ujar Orihime meyakinkan.

''Itu benar santai saja, Kuchiki-san.''Timpal Momo ikut menenangkan sahabat barunya ini.

''Baiklah.'' Ujar Rukia seraya tersenyum manis.

Setelah obrolan singkat itu, mereka terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

'_aku berharap semoga laki-laki itu adalah orang yang baik' _batin rukia.

**To Be Continued**

**Rin 'n' Rai Kurociki Room**

**RAIKOOOOOOOOOOOO... inilah jadinya cerita kita...**

**#Sejak kapan ini cerita kita Rin =.=#**

**Minna, bisa dibilang ini adalah cerita yang pertama kali saya bangun dengan Raiko. Ini waktu pertama kali saya ketemu ama Cumut jelek satu ini.. AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**#Iya waktu itu gue hampir sinting gara-gara lu. Masa mana ada cewek dengan enaknya dateng kerumah buat bikin ni fic. Malem pula. Emank dasar bocah koplak#**

**Hiyaaaaaaaaaaa... si Iko galak amat sih... kan udah jadi bang ceritanye. Jangan ngamuk mulu. Jeleknya entar tambah lhoooo...**

**#HIYAAAAAAAAAAAA... GETSUGA TENSHOUUUUUUUU#**

**TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...**

**#ehem... sekarang biar saya yang ngomong.#**

**Minna yang terhormat, bisa dibilang fic ini adalah cikal bakal saya dan Rinko menjadi seorang partner. Lucunye ye, ini anak malah bilang dia terinspirasi dengan drama korea yang dulu pernah dia tonton. Dan jadilah fic ini. Mungkin ada dari senpai-senpai sekalian tau tentang drama korea ini. Sebenernya saya masih marah ama Rinko. Tapi, karena dia bilang itu cerita untuk melatih aja ya saya maafkan. (maaf malah curhat)**

***IKOOOOOO... GANTIAN ANE YANG NGEMENG***

**#ya.. ya boleh lah#**

**Saya mau sedikit curhat ni,,,**

**#ngemeng mulu lu bisanye#**

**BERISIKKKK... emmm.. gini minna, saya ini termasuk orang yang sangat sulit untuk mendeskripsikan sebuah cerita. Bisa dibilang saya ini lemah –pake bngt- soal itu. Saya sempet drop waktu liat tulisan para senpai-senpai sekalian. GILAAAA... SUMPAHHHH... feelnya bisa bener-bener kerasa bngt. Saya ampe galau 3 hari gara-gara itu. Untung ada Raiko yang ngebantu saya buat move on..**

**#wuiiihhhhh... kalo readers mau tau ni ye, 3 hari itu makanan ane abis semue gara-gara ni bocah satu. Kangkung, ama kacang panjang pada abis semue#**

**GUE BUKAN KAMBING TAUKKKKKKKK...**

**Back to the story, cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama korea. Sebenernya lucu sih.. Cuma berhubung saya pengen cerita yang Romancenya kena ya saya bikin aja Romance drama... AHAHAHAHA... #ketawa nistanya Rinko nyeremin#**

**Maaf saya kembali menelantarkan fic saya sebelumnya. Si Raiko ngebet pengen cerita ini di publish soalnya.**

**#RIN... BISA-BISANYE LU NGEMENG KALO GUE YANG MAU.#**

**Sekarang ane tanya ke ente, yang bolak-balik sms thu siapa. Ngemeng ampe subuh-subuh ane bangun.**

**#oh iye ye. Hahahaha#**

**Readers sebenernya yang oon disini siapa ya? Kasi jawaban lewat PM atau terserahlah dimana aja. Pusing saya ngurus anak kebo satu.**

**Renji: berhubung author pusing, saya perwakilan dari serikat sedeng sedunia mau minta maaf buat kalian ya. **

**Astaghfirullah... tambah ngaco... oke... tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Mau review boleh gak juga gak apa-apa. FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... hehehe**

**#Kami ini penganut paham individualistis.#**

**IYA ITU LU BUKAN GUE...**

**Rin 'n' Rai Kurochiki Couw**


	2. Chapter 2: Petemuan yang tak terduga

**YO... yang chapter 2... chapter 2...**

**#Ada tukang sayur ye#**

**Tak sobek-sobek mulutmu.**

**#Tukul Arwana ada disini ternyata#**

**BERISIK LU. Ehem..**

**Yo minna, inilah chapter 2 dari fic ini. Untuk fic Kaa-san saya sudah update lhoooo...**

**#HEH, FIC BIKIN RUSUH GAK USAH DIPASANG YE#**

**Hahahaha... biasalah orang syirik kayak Raiko butuh dimusnahin kayaknya.**

**#Tak getsuga tenshou baru tahu rasa#**

**URUSAIIII... Ehem.. Untuk chapter 2 masih belum keliatan inti dari cerita. Sengaja begitu karena saya dan Raiko pengen bikin multichapter untuk kali ini. Khukhukhu**

**#Si Rinko tu yang maksa. Ane mah ngikut-ngikut.#**

**KO, ANE PECAT JADI PARTNER LU YE. KAGAK USAH BANYAK NGEMENG.**

**Byakuya: berantem lagilah Raiko & Rinko... oke mari kita sambit.**

**Byakun-chan... bukan sambit honey, tapi sambut. (dilempar Byakuya FC pake galon)**

**My Baby By Rin & Rai Kurochiki**

**Chapter 2: Pertemuan tak terduga.**

**Disclaimer: Ampe si Baragan bangkit dari kuburpun BLEACH tetep punya TITE KUBO. (IKO.. ntar dihantuin mbah Baragan lho) **

**Warning: AU, OOCness, Aneh, siapin kantong oksigen supaya gak sesek nafas, don't like don't read.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Rai Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

* * *

''Waa... Sugoi!''

''Kau benar, Hime!'' Teriak Nell kagum ketika melihat Roller Coaster yang melaju cepat. Membayangkan mereka yang menaiki wahana tersebut membuat adrenalin mereka terpacu. Bayangkan saja jika badanmu harus berjungkir-balik mengikuti arah. Pasti rasanya perut pun ikut terkocok-kocok karena hal itu. Dan serunya adalah, kau dapat menguji seberapa besar nyalimu. Tatsuki dan Momo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka ketika melihat tingkah heboh duo seksi itu.

''Hey.. hey.. Kalian ini memalukan sekali.'' Gerutu Tatsuki melihat Nell dan Orihime berlarian seperti anak TK.

''Kau benar Tatsuki.'' Momo membenarkan. Ingin rasanya mereka pergi menjauh dari duo sksi itu ketika meneriakkan 'Aku ingin naik yang itu' dengan teriakkan kencang dan mata berbinar-binar. Tetapi apa mau dikata, mereka sudah datang bersama. Astaga... sebenarnya mereka ini anak SMA atau anak TK.

Ya, kalian bisa menebaknya. sekarang ini mereka telah sampai di taman bermain yang ada di Karakura. Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, Nell dan Orihime begitu antusias berlarian di arena taman bermain. Dan tentu saja hal itu dlihat oleh banyak pengunjung. Dan mau tak mau, Tatsuki dan Momo menarik mereka menjauh. Rukia juga tampak senang sekali ketika menginjakkan kakinya pertama kali di taman bermain. Rukia merasa kenangannya bersama mendiang kakanya kembali lagi.

Flashback

''kakak,ayo ke sana''

''Iya, iya Rukia.''

Rukia terus berlari menuju wahana bermain komedi putar. Sang kakak, Kuchiki Hisana hanya tersenyum sembari menghampiri sang adik yang tampak ceria sekali hari ini. Rukia yang saat ini sudah berusia 9 tahun terlihat lucu dengan pakaian mini dress yang di buat oleh Hisana sendiri. Rambutnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda dan diberi pita berwarna putih semakin menambah kesan manis pada diri Rukia. Hisana sangat senang melihat Rukia yang dikuncir seperti itu. Terlihat bersinar dan memperlihatkan keanggunannya. Keceriaan Rukia terhenti melihat Hisana hanya terdiam ditempat. Ia merasa khawatir. Segera Ia menghampiri Hisana.

''Kakak, kau baik-baik saja?'' Ujar Rukia dengan nada cemas.

''Ah Rukia, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak usah khawatir.'' Balas Hisana tersenyum. Rukia kembali menatap kakaknya khawatir.

''Lalu, kenapa tadi kakak melamun?'' Tanya Rukia kecil pada Hisana.

Hisana tersenyum mendengar penuturan Rukia. Diraihnya tangan Rukia untuk duduk di bangku dekat wahana.

''Kau tahu Rukia, aku sangat senang saat kau mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain. Meskipun Byakuya melarangnya karena takut penyakitku kambuh. Dan karena ini untuk menyenangkanmu, akhirnya Byakuya mengijinkannya.'' Hisana tersenyum sembari memandang awan yang bergerak.

Hari ini cuaca benar-benar sangat cerah. Cocok sekali untuk bertamasya dengan keluarga. Setidaknya itu yang sedang dilakukan kakak-adik ini. Hisana menatap banyaknya pengunjung yang tengah berlalu-lalang.

''Aku pernah berdoa pada Kami-sama agar aku dapat pergi kesini bersama denganmu, dan sekarang doaku terkabulkan. Aku rela jika Kami-sama akan memanggilku sekarang juga, Rukia.'' Senyum Hisana lembut.

Mendengar kata-kata itu Rukia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan memeluk Hisana.

''Jangan berkata seperti itu, kak. Aku yakin kakak akan sembuh. Kapanpun itu aku akan menunggunya. Aku ingin kemari bersama kakak lagi.'' Isak Rukia pelan sembari memeluk Hisana lebih erat. Hisana membelai rambut Rukia lembut.

''Hey dengarkan aku. Kapanpun kau ingin pergi ke taman bermain, aku akan menemanimu. Kau tidak usah risau sayang.''

Rukia menatap Hisana. Senyum terpatri diwajah ayunya ketika mendengar kata-kata Hisana. Dilepaskannya pelukan tersebut.

''Benarkah kakak akan ikut jika ku ajak kemari lagi?'' Tanya Rukia menyeka bekas air matanya.

''Aku janji. Kapanpun itu.'' Ujar Hisana tersenyum sembari menghapus air mata Rukia.

''Baiklah. Aku juga akan berjanji tidak menangis lagi.'' Senyum Rukia meyakinkan kakak perempuannya ini.

Hisana tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Ya... Lebih baik melihatnya tersenyum daripada menangis. Walaupun Ia tahu tidak lama lagi Kami-sama akan memanggilnya untuk ada bersamanya. Biarlah Rukia tetap tersenyum walaupun Ia tidak disampingnya.

'_Kami- sama, aku berharap semoga nantinya Ia akan mendapat teman-teman yang mengasihinya dan laki-laki yang menyayanginya. Aku ingin laki-laki itu selalu membawa kebahagiaan untuknya. Ku mohon Kami-sama.' _Doa hisana. Ini adalah doanya untuk kebahagiaan adik tercintanya. Orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup Hisana.

Dan awal yang bahagia berubah menjadi kelam setelah mereka pulang dari taman bermain. Penyakit kanker otak yang diidap Hisana selama kurang lebih 3 tahun ini kambuh saat mereka tiba di rumah. Rukia yang panik segera menelepon Byakuya dan dokter. Kondisi Hisana sungguh sangat buruk. Ia terus menahan sakit dikepalanya dan badannya sangat lemah. Rukia yang sangat panik keluar rumah mencari bantuan. Tetangga Rukia yang melihat terlihat kepanikan segera menghampirinya, dan bergegas menuju ke dalam rumah Rukia untuk segera membawa Hisana ke Rumah Sakit. Namun takdir berkata lain, Hisana telah menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya saat Rukia telah sampai di kamar Hisana.

Rukia yang melihat kakanya telah terbujur kaku segera menghampirinya dan mencoba membangunkan Hisana.

''kakak, bangunlah kak. Ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit. kak, bangun.''

Rukia terus mengguncang tubuh Hisana. Mencoba untuk membangunkan orang terkasihnya. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam menyaksikan Rukia yang terus mencoba membangunkan Hisana hanya mampu menatap pilu. Byakuya yang baru saja tiba dari kantor dan mendengar suara Rukia yang berteriak langsung menghampirinya. Dilihatnya tubuh sang istri yang telah tidak bernyawa sedang di guncang-guncangkan oleh Rukia.

''kakak aku mohon jangan begini. Bangunlah kak.'' Isak Rukia kembali.

Byakuya yang melihat ratapan Rukia, tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. istri tercintanya telah pergi menuju tempat Kami-sama berada. Hatinya benar-benar terpukul menyaksikan hal ini. Bagaimana bisa Ia tidak dapat menemani istrinya disaat-saat terakhir. Dengan menguatkan dirinya, sendiri di dekatinya Rukia perlahan.

''Rukia.''

''Nii-sama, hiks... Hisana-nee..''

''Sudahlah Rukia. Hisana sudah pergi. Relakanlah.'' Ujar Byakuya mencoba menguatkan adik iparna ini.

''Tidak boleh! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Hisana-nee...'' Jerit Rukia tertahan. Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Sudahlah Rukia. Dia sudah tiada.''

''Hiks... hiks... Hisana-nee!''

Byakuya segera memeluk Rukia yang berteriak histeris melihat kepergian kakaknya. Kakak yang selalu Ia anggap sebagai ibu kini sudah tiada. Wanita yang penuh dengan kehangatan kini telah pergi ke tempat Kami-sama berada...

Flashback end

Rukia tersenyum memandangi awan yang saat ini bergerak. Sama persis saat Ia pergi ke taman bermain bersama sang kakak.

'_Kakak, apa kau bisa melihatk? Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di taman bermain. Walaupun tempatnya berbeda tapi aku senang sekali bisa ada di sini bersama teman-teman._'

Rukia mencoba memejamkan matanya ketika angin lembut membelai wajahnya.

''_**Syukurlah kau sudah memiliki teman Rukia. Berbahagialah sayang.''**_

''Ka.. Kakak.''

Rukia membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara kakaknya. Namun tidak ada sosok kakaknya. Yang ada hanya kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Rukia tersenyum lembut seraya menatap langit cerah.

''kakak, aku yakin kau sudah bahagia sekarang.'' Gumam Rukia pelan.

''Kuchiki, hey Kuchiki sedang apa kau disana?'' Teriak Tatsuki dari kejauhan.

''Ayo kuchiki-chan. Mereka sudah menunggu.'' Sahut inoue berteriak juga.

''Ah baik. Aku datang.''

Rukia berlari menyusul teman-temannya untuk segera pergi ke tempat pertemuan

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Rai Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

''Grimm!''

''Ah Nell.''

Nell berlari menghampiri Grimmjow dan teman-temannya. Dengan lincahnya, Nell berhasil memeluk laki-laki berambut biru itu. Grimmjow tersenyum lembut seraya membelai rambut hijau tosca gadis tersebut.

''Hey jangan berlari Nell. Kau lincah sekali.'' Ujar Grimmjow mengingatkan. Nell melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

''Ah maaf ya menunggu lama. Kami tadi berjalan-jalan sebentar dulu.'' Ujar Nell seraya menggelayut mesra pada lengan Grimmjow. Perlu diketahui walaupun Nell baru mengenal Grimmjow selama kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu, tetapi Nell sudah sangat manja pada Grimmjow. Dan ini merupakan sifat alamiah Nell.

Grimmjow terkekeh pelan.

''Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau sudah ada disini.'' Grimmjow menenangkan. Nell tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

''Grimm, apa ini teman-temanmu?'' Tanya Nell mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang di samping Grimmjow.

''Oh ya. Akan aku kenalkan teman-temanku padamu. Yang ada di sebelah ku ini Ishida Uryuu. Dia siswa terpintar di sekolahku. Ayahnya pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo dan Karakura.'' Ujar Grimmjow. Laki-laki bernama Ishida itu menundukkan kepalanya.

''Salam kenal. Namaku Ishida Uryuu.''

''Yang berambut putih itu Hitsugaya Toushiro. Pewaris perusahaan berlian di Belgia.''

''hay'' Balas hitsugaya cuek.

''Dan yang berambut nanas merah itu Renji Abarai. Dia juga pewaris perusahaan senjata terkenal di Rusia.'' Kembali Grimmjow mengenalkan temannya.

''Hey kucing biru, kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak mengataiku seperti itu.'' Ucap Renji bersungut-sungut.

''ok, ok Babon. Maaf ya.''

''Apa kau bilang?'' Nell menengahi pertengkaran.

''Ah salam kenal untuk kalian semua. Terutama untuk Abarai-san. Benar-benar bersemangat.'' Ujar Nell tersenyum polos. Renji hanya berblushing ria mendengar hal itu.

''Nah giliranku untuk mengenalkan gadis-gadia cantik ini. Disebelahku namanya Inoue Orihime.''

''Hay namaku Inoue Orihime. Salam kenal.'' Ujar Orihime tersenyum manis.

''Yang berambut cepol itu namanya Hinamori Momo.'' Nell menunjuk Momo.

''Namaku hinamori momo.'' Ujar Momo seraya menundukkan kepala hormat.

''Gadis tomboy yang ada disebelah Momo adalah Tatsuki Arisawa.'' Kembali Nell mengenalkan sahabatnya. Tatsuki hanya tersenyum biasa.

''Aku Tatsuki Arisawa. Salam kenal.''

''Dan yang terakhir namanya Kuchiki Rukia.'' Nell memegang pundak Rukia seraya tersenyum manis. Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul.

''Namaku Kuchiki Rukia.''

Renji segera maju dan meraih tangan Rukia.

''Ah namamu Kuchiki Rukia ya. Nama yang manis, nona. Mau kencan denganku?''

Renji mengecup pelan punggung tangan Rukia. Dan tentu saja Rukia membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

Duak..

''AUW... Hey pendek! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?'' Amuk Renji pada teman pendeknya Hitsugaya Toushiro.

''Bersikaplah sopan, nanas.'' Ujar Hitsugaya cuek.

''apa kau bilang. ku hajar kau.''

Yang lainnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran melihat tingkah manusia berbeda warna rambut itu. Yang satu memiliki sifat cuek dan terkesan dingin dan yang satunya lagi memiliki sifat ceroboh dan tempramentnya tinggi. Perpaduan yang menarik.

''Hey Grimm, bukankah kau bilang akan membawa 4 teman. Kenapa hanya ada 3?'' Tanya Nell bingung menatap sekelilingnya.

''Ah memang ada 4. Tapi manusia jeruk satu itu pasti selalu terlambat untuk berkumpul.'' Ujar Grimmjow menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

''Manusia.. jeruk?'' Nell menatap Grimmjow bingung.

''Nama aslinya adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Pewaris perusahaan otomotif yang ada di Perancis, pemilik departement store yang ada di Tokyo, juga pewaris Kurosaki Coorporation yang terkenal itu.'' Ujar Ishida panjang lebar.

''A.. apa? jadi Kurosaki Ichigo yang terkenal itu.'' Momo berteriak histeris.

''Ya. Biar ku hubungi dulu Si Jeruk itu.'' Sambung Grimmjow meraih ponsel yang ada dalam sakunya.

Sementara itu di Kediaman Kurosaki...

''Mmnh..''

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi masih tertidur nyenyak diranjang besarnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna orange menyembul di balik selimutnya. Ia tampak masih sangat menikmati tidurnya walaupun jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Kurosaki Ichigo benar-benar sangat menikmati tidur paginya hari ini.

Kring.. Kring..

Suara ponsel dari samping tempat tidurnya membuat suasana yang tadinya hening menjadi berisik. Ichigo yang sedikit terbangun dari tidurnya membiarkan ponselnya terus berdering. Ia sedang tidak mau diganggu sekarang. Namun semakin lama dibiarkan semakin membuat telinga ichigo tuli.

''Argggghhhh.. Siapa yang menghubungiku disaat seperti ini'' Geram ichigo seraya menyingkap selimutnya.

Ichigo meraih ponselnya dan di tekannya tombol dial.

''ada apa?'' Sahut Ichigo ketus.

'Hey jeruk, kenapa kau belum datang juga, hah?'

''oh ternyata kau Blue Cat. Ada apa?''

'Ada apa kau bilang. Kau lupa dengan pertemuan kita dengan teman kencanku, hah Jeruk?'

''Ah itu. Em.. jam berapa?''

'Astaga jeruk. Jangan bilang kau lupa.'

''Itu.. Maaf aku lupa, cat.''

'Dasar bodoh. Cepatlah kemari atau pesawat yang kau pesan pada ku akan ku batalkan.'

''Berani kau membatalkannya akan ku cekik lehermu, kucing''

'Kalau begitu datanglah kemari, jeruk.'

Pip

Sambungan telepon terputus sepihak. Ichigo menggeram frustasi sambil melempar bantalnya.

''Argh dasar kucing sialan. Mengganggu saja. Tidak tahu apa jika aku sedang tidur.''

Ichigo segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat yang telah di janjikan Grimmjow dan teman-temannya.

''Dia akan datang kemari. Tenang saja.'' Ujar Grimmjow meyakinkan.

''Benarkah? Baguslah.'' Nell tersenyum lega. Setelah puas beradu mulut dengan Hitsugaya, Renji mendekati kawan-kawannya.

''Lebih baik kita bermain dulu. Bagaimana?'' Usul Renji.

''Ehm.. Ide yang bagus. Baiklah. Ayo.'' Sahut Nell menyetujui.

Mereka semua pergi ke beberapa wahana yang mereka inginkan. Ishida terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan Inoue mengenai beberapa wahana. Nell begitu antusias menunjuk wahana roller coaster sambil merangkul tangan Grimmjow. Renji terlihat begitu semangat menceritakan tentang perusahaannya pada Tatsuki. Momo asyik bersenda gurau dengan Hitsugaya. Sedangkan Rukia berjalan sendiri mengiringi teman-temannya. Ia tampak begitu asyik sendiri memperhatikan gadis kecil yang tertawa gembira menikmati wahana permainan komedi putar bersama kakak perempuannya. Sama saat Rukia dulu. Ia dan Hisana begitu asyik menikmati permainan itu. Ia merindukan kakaknya

'kakak'

Drrt..drrt...

Getaran ponsel membuat lamunan Rukia terhenti. Diraihnya ponsel flip putihnya. Rukia melihat siapa orang yang telah menghubunginya.

'Nii-sama?'

Segera di takannya tombol dial.

''moshi-moshi''

'Rukia, bisakah kau pulang sekarang. Kaien ada di rumah mencarimu.'

''Kaien-dono?''

'Iya. Pulanglah segera.'

''Baik Nii-sama. Aku mengerti.''

Pip

''teman-teman''

Serempak teman-temannya yang ada didepan menoleh ketika Rukia memanggilnya.

''Ah kuchiki-san, ada apa?'' Sahut Momo karena posisi dia dan Hitsugayalah yang paling dekat dengannya.

''Gomen. Aku harus pulang. Nii-sama meneleponku tadi.'' Ujar Rukia pada teman-temannya.

''Huff.. Tidak seru jika Kuchiki chan pulang.'' Ujar Inoue lesu. Nell menghampiri Rukia.

''Jika memang penting, tidak apa-apa kalau kau pulang, Kuchiki-san.'' Sambung Nell tersenyum lembut pada Rukia.

''benarkah? Arigatou, minna. Aku pulang dulu ya.'' Pamit Rukia pada teman-temannya.

''Em, hati-hati di jalan ya.'' Ujar Tatsuki pada Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk mengerti.

''Kuchiki-san.''

''ya?''

'' Salam kenal ya. Besok jika ada waktu kami akan datang ke sekolah mu.'' Sambung Renji melambaikan tangannya.

''Arigatou Abarai-san. Salam kenal juga untuk kalian semua. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa.''

''Sampai jumpa kuchiki. Hati-hati.''

Rukia berjalan pulang. Sementara Nell dan yang lainnya meneruskan acara datting mereka.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Rai Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil sport baru saja terparkir di tempat parkir taman bermain. Banyak pengunjung yang kagum akan mobil berwarna silver tersebut. Tentu saja mereka kagum. Dari semua mobil yang terparkir disini mobil ini adalah mobil ke-4 yang menarik perhatian mereka setelah mobil sport lain yang -tentu saja- dimiliki oleh sahabat-sahabat dari pemilik mobil ini. Dan dari dalam mobil tersebut, muncullah seorang pria berambut orange dengan penampilan maskulinnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dengan mengenakan baju kemeja pas badan berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya, ditambah celana jeans yang menutupi kaki jangkungnya, dan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger, serta rambut orange yang kelihatan mencolok membuat Ichigo kini menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis yang melihat dirinya. Teriakkan kekaguman terus menggema kala Ichigo membuka kacamatanya, memperlihatkan mata hazel lembutnya. Oh tetapi ada satu yang disayangkan, kerutan permanen yang bertengger apik didahinya. Kerutan itu dapat terlihat jelas ketika Kurosaki Sulung itutengah mengomel tidak jelas. Ya.. contohnya lihat saja sekarang. Ichigo kembali meracau tidak jelas melihat suasana tempat ini.

''Dasar kucing gila, apa tidak ada tempat lain untuk datting, hah. Apa masa kecilnya kurang bahagia?''

Ichigo terus menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri tentang tempat datting ini. Ya, siapa sih yang tidak kesal jika tempat untuk datting yang harusnya romantis menjadi tempat yang tidak elit seperti ini. Ichigo terus merutuki sahabatnya tersebut. Dari kejauhan Ichigo melihat seorang gadis pendek dengan dress birunya tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu asyik dengan pembicaraannya lewat ponsel. Ichigo sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan itu. Namun ini jadi menarik pada saat Ia melihat sebuah sepeda motor tengah mengincar nyawa gadis itu. Dan tentu saja, gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada motor yang sedang melaju di belakangnya bersiap untuk menabraknya. Entah pengemudi motor itu yang sudah tidak waras atau gadis itu yang tidak menyadarinya. Ichigo harus mencegahnya

''Hey nona awas.'' Teriak Ichigo mengingatkan.

Namun gadis itu tidak menyadarinya ketika motor itu siap menabrak gadis itu. Dengan sigap Ichigo berlari kearah gadis itu dan menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

''Gyaa..''

Dan tak ayal, merekapun terjatuh bersamaan.

Rukia berjalan menuju ke stasiun untuk pulang ke rumah setelah Nii-samanya menghubunginya untuk segera pulang. Ditengah perjalanan , ponsel yang ada didalam tasnya berbunyi. Segera Ia angkat telepon tersebut

''moshi-moshi.''

'Hay Rukia.'

''Ka... Kaien-dono.''

'Aku ada dirumahmu sekarang. Kapan kau akan pulang, Rukia?'

''Ah, ini aku sedang perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Kenapa Kaien-dono tidak menghubungiku saat tiba disini?''

'Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Rukia.'

''Benarkah itu?''

Rukia terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan kaien di ponsel. Sampai sampai Rukia tidak mengetahui bahaya yang mengancamnya dari belakang.

''Hey nona awas.''

Samar samar Rukia mendengarkan teriakan tersebut. Namun , Ia anggap itu sebagai angin lalu. Dari depan Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berlari kearahnya dan menarik dirinya hingga terjatuh bersamaan.

''A.. aduh.'' Rukia mengaduh keaskitan ketika tubuhnya harus terjatuh karena hal yang tidak elit seperti ini.

''Kau tidak apa-apa, nona.'' Rukia membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara seseorang.

Ia mendongakan kepalanya ketika orang yang ada di bawah tubuhnya menanyakan keadaannya. Begitupun Ichigo yang langsung menatap mata gadis yang ada di atasnya. Saat Ichigo melihat mata gadis itu, mata Ichigo seakan terpaku pada keindahan bola mata indigo tersebut.

''Cantik.'' Gumam Ichigo terpesona. Rukia menatap bingung pada laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya.

''Maaf?''

''Ah apa kau baik baik saja, nona?''

Tanya ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Rukia yang merasa tidak enak dengan posisi seperti ini segera bangun dari tubuh bidang pria tersebut.

''Ma.. maaf ya aku telah merepotkanmu.''

Tunduk Rukia malu. Ichigo segera bangun dari posisinya dan merapikan bajunya yang agak kotor.

''Tidak apa-apa nona. Apa kau terluka?''

Tanya Ichigo seraya membersihkan debu yang menempel di bajunya.

''Ah aku tidak apa-apa. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.'' Tunduk Rukia sekali lagi.

''Bukan masalah.'' Ichigo tersenyum tulus.

'RUKIA.. RUKIA...'

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Rukia segera mencari tahu. Ternyata ponselnya yang terjatuh dekat dengannya.

''kaien-dono?''

Rukia segera meraih ponselnya.

''kaien-dono.''

'Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia? Apa yang terjadi?'

''Tidak ada apa-apa Kaien-dono. Tadi aku hanya hampir tertabrak.''

'Astaga, cepatlah pulang.'

''Baik-baik. Aku akan pulang sekarang.''

'Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan.'

''ehm''

Rukia menekan tombol merah diponselnya. Ichigo yang merasa tertarik mencoba bertanya pada gadis itu.

''Apa.. tadi kekasihmu?'' Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

''Bukan. dia seniorku. Ah ya, sekali lagi maaf merepotkanmu. Aku harus segera kembali terima kasih atas bantuanmu.'' Ujar Rukia seraya membungkukan badannya.

''Tidak apa-apa nona. Apa.. mau kuantar pulang?'' Tawar Ichigo pada gadis manis itu.

''Tidak usah. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya. Aku permisi.'' Pamit Rukia.

''Baiklah. Hati-hati.''

Rukia segera bergegas pulang ke rumah. Melihat punggung kecil gadis itu menjauh darinya, Ichigo merasa kehilangan. Ada perasaan yang terasa kosong saat gadis itu pergi.

''Huff.. dia pergi. Aku benar-benar terpesona dengan gadis itu. Oh iya... kenapa aku lupa menanyakan nama gadis itu. Dasar Ichigo bodohhhhhh.''

''hah... tapi biarlah. Mungkin besok aku akan bertemu kembali. Gadis dengan siluet mata yang menarik. Kubuktikan jika Ia akan jadi milikku suatu saat nanti.''

Ujar Ichigo meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

**To Be Continued (again)**

**Rin 'n' Rai Kurochiki Room**

**#Readers tau gak. Waktu ada adegan si Ichigo make kemeja pas body trus ngeliatin tubuh atletisnya si Rinko dengan senengnya ngerebut laptop trus ketawa-ketawa gila#**

**Suka-suka gue ye. Lu kayak kagak pernah gitu aje. Waktu ngeliat Rukia di episode 228 aja hikmat bener liat begituan. Mupengkan lu.**

**#HEY. BUKA AIB LU#**

**Hah... beginilah Raiko... suka marah-marah kalo ngebongkar rahasia sendiri. Dan Readers.. ini adalah hasil ketikan Raiko. Gak jauh bedakan dengan saya. Jelek banget.**

**#JUJUR AMAT SIH LU RIN. NYESEL GUE NGETIK CAPEK-CAPEK.#**

**Kan biar readers tau kalo lu juga ikut ngetik, koplak...**

**#Hah. Terserahlah. Ya... ini karya saya (walaupun ada sebagian yang Rinko ketik) Minna, mungkin saya bakalan out dari ffn karena kesibukan yang makin padat#**

**Yahhhh... ane sendiri donk. Hiks.. hiks...**

**#jijay ah Rin. Nangis mulu kerjaan lu. Kemaren nangis gara-gara cowok sekarang apalagi coba#**

**YA ALLAH.. DOSA APE GUE PUNYA PARTNER KAYAK LUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...**

**#Bersyukurlah punya partner kayak gue#**

**TERSERAHLAH... nah readers... gimana dengan chapter ini? Kurang puas? Silahkan caci maki si Raiko. Disiram pake bensin juga boleh.**

**#RINKOOOOOOOOOOOO#**

**Apa? Marah mulu kerjaannya. Senyum itu ibadah, ko. Senyum ama yang ada di sms doank.**

**#ASTAGHFIRULLAH.. SONO BACK TO THE STORY#**

**Ya udah mau gimana lagi. Kan ente yang ketik, ntar ente yang nanggepin review orang. Ane mau istirahat.**

**#sono ke alam barzah#**

**Kalo Min Hoo mau ntar gue bareng ama dia. PUASSSS.**

**#hah makin ngaco omongan Rinko. Oke bagi yang mau dilanjutin silahkan kirim PM atau apapun. Gak pun juga bakalan tetep diupdate kok. Tenang aja. Rin, gue udah kelar. Rin?#**

**(Lagi makan)**

**#Ya ampun. Enak bener lu. Ayam paha dimakan sendiri. Okelah see you at next chapter, guys#**

**Rin 'n' Rai Kurochiki couw**


	3. Chapter 3: perjodohan yang konyol

**Tok.. tok... Ada warganya gakkkkkkkkkkk...**

**#BERISIK LU RIN.#**

**MASALAH BUAT LOEEEEE... kan ini fic buatan ane juga.**

**#ASHIDOOOOOOO... BINI LU NIIIIIIIIIIIII URUSIN SONOOO#**

**Mana ayank gue. Mana? Come with me, Ashido-kunnnnnnnnnnn... (dihajar ashido fc). **

**#Itu dia kenapa gue kagak setuju dia ama lu. Kasian si Ashido dapet bini kayak lu.#**

**Syirik aje Lu. Oke Minna.. inilah Chapter 3. Nanti Readers bakalan tau sesuatu yang bakalan cetar membahana badai. Ulala...**

**#Syahrini move on#**

**Ye lu kan supirnye. Jadi kagak usah banyak cingcong. Patuh ama majikan.**

**#kagak di PM orang kagak di Sms isinya harus jadi babu lu. Bosen kagak pernah digaji#**

**TAMBAH NGACOOOOOOOO... oke langsung aja ya. Keburu si Raiko banyak cingcong.**

**My Baby By Rin 'n' Rai Kurochiki.**

**Chapter 3: Rencana perjodohan yang konyol.**

**Disclaimer: Mulut Raiko lagi ane bekep gara-gara pengen ngomong kalo dia titisan OM TITE. Jadi dengan bangga Rinko bilang kalo BLEACH punya Om Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: AU, OOCness, Siapkan kantong oksigen buat persiapan biar gak sesek nafas, Aneh bin ajaib, gampangnya Don't like Don't read. Oke..**

.

.

#Rin_Rai Kurochiki#

.

.

''Tadaima.''

Kuchiki Rukia baru saja tiba di rumah. Akibat insiden tadi, pastilah kakaknya akan merasa khawatir pada dirinya. Dan baru saja Ia akan melepas sepatu, tubuh seseorang baru saja menubruk dirinya. Tubuh besar yang berbeda jauh dibandingkan dirinya. Oh untung saja Rukia memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus. Jika tidak, bisa dijamin Ia akan menjadi roti gepeng sekarang. Dan jika kalian menebak itu adalah Kaien, bingo seratus ribu dibagi 100 orang untuk kalian.

(Hoy Rai, serius bro.. serius..)

Oke mangap saya salah. Saya bakalan serius. BACK TO THE STORY

''Rukia.. kau tidak apa-apa?'' Ujar Kaien membelai rambut Rukia. Terlihat sekali jika Kaien mengkhawatirkan gadis bersiluet indah ini.

''Ka.. Kaien-dono. A.. aku tidak apa-apa.'' Rukia menenangkan. Jantungnya sekarang ini hampir keluar akibat perlakuan seniornya ini.

''Syukurlah.''

Kaien melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut kearah Rukia. Dari arah belakang mereka, muncul Kuchiki Byakuya menyambut kedatangan adiknya.

''Kau sudah pulang Rukia.'' Ucap Byakuya datar.

''Iya Nii-sama. Maaf terlambat.'' Rukia tersenyum simpul pada kakak iparnya ini.

''Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau terluka?'' Tanya Byakuya khawatir.

''Tidak Nii-sama. Aku baik-baik saja. Nii-sama tidak perlu khawatir.''

Inilah kebiasaan kakanya jika terjadi apa-apa padanya. Pastilah kakak iparnya ini akan menanyakannya dengan to the point. Walaupun cara bicaranya terkesan datar dan dingin, tapi Rukia bisa tahu bahwa Nii-samanya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

''Syukurlah. Kalian berdua masuklah dulu. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat.'' Byakuya membuka pintu dan pergi keluar.

''Baik Nii-sama. Hati-hati dijalan.''

Kaien dan Rukia mengantarkan Byakuya ke depan pintu. Setelah dipastikan Byakuya telah pergi merekapun masuk kedalam. Tinggalah dua insan berbeda jenis ini. Terdiam diruang keluarga. Rukia merasa canggung ketika bertemu dengan Kaien lagi.

Ini adalah pertemuan mereka kembali setelah kematian mendiang Hisana. Setelah Hisana meninggal, Ia mengatakan bahwa Kaien dan keluarganya akan pergi ke Amerika untuk hijrah. Rukia sebagai orang yang bisa dibilang dekat dengan Kaien merasa sedih akan di tinggal Kaien. Tapi, sebelum keberangkatannya, Kaien sempat berjanji bahwa nanti saat SMA Ia akan meminta orang tuanya untuk bersekolah disini. Dan sekarang disinilah Kaien. Ia telah menepati janjinya walaupun tidak tepat 100 %.

Dapat dilihat, sekarang ini mereka terdiam membisu dan saling sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya Rukia benci dengan situasi seperti ini. Dan demi menghilangkan kecanggungan, Rukia mencoba untuk bersuara.

''Em.. Kapan kau tiba disini Kaien dono.''

''Sebenarnya sudah 1 minggu yang lalu. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa, karena aku sibuk mencari sekolah yang tepat.'' Ujar Kaien menjelaskan. Rukia mengangguk paham. Urusan mencari sekolah memang membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit.

''ah, jadi.. kau akan bersekolah di mana Kaien-dono?'' Tanya Rukia kembali. Ia begitu penasaran sekarang.

''di SMA Karakura putra.'' Jawab Kaien seraya menyenderkan bahunya disofa.

''Be.. benarkah. Aku juga di SMA Karakura putri.'' Jelas Rukia dengan riangnya. Senang sekali rasanya bisa sekolah dengan nama yang sama walaupun tempatnya berbeda.

''Benarkah, wah itu bagus. Tapi sayang kita berbeda. Kau putri dan aku putra. Apa... aku harus menyamar menjadi siswi.'' Ujar Kaien menggoda Rukia dengan candaannya. Ia sangat suka menggoda gadis manis ini.

''Dasar. Bilang saja jika Kaien-dono ingin menggoda gadis-gadis di sekolahku.'' Gerutu Rukia pada senoirnya ini. Yang tentu saja sudah Rukia anggap sebagai kakaknya. Kaien terkekeh pelan.

''Hehehe.. sedikit sih.''

''Dasar. Oh iya, di mana Kaien-dono akan tinggal?'' Tanya Rukia lagi.

Kaien menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dengan santai.

''Aku akan tinggal di rumah sepupuku. Kebetulan dia juga bersekolah di sana.'' Ujar kaien tersenyum. Rukia mengangguk paham.

''oh begitu''

Percaya atau tidak, ada guratan kekecewaan dari wajah gadis Kuchiki ini. Wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat dan lesu. Seperti orang yang tengah dirundung perang batin. Melihat wajah kecewa itu, Kaien mencoba untuk menggoda gadis manis ini.

''Kenapa? Kau kecewa ya aku sudah memiliki tempat tinggal, hem?'' Goda Kaien sekali lagi. Ohhhh... lihat saja sekarang bagaimana wajah putih porselen itu sekarang tersepuh warna merona yang sangat terlihat. Gadis Kuchiki ini benar-benar tersipu malu sekarang.

''Ti.. tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja. Sudah, aku akan menyiapkan makan siang dulu. Kaien-dono di sini saja.'' Ujar Rukia meninggalkan Kaien. Kaien terkikik geli karena tingkah gadis manis itu. Sungguh sangat senang menggodanya.

''baik-baik. Jangan lama-lama ya adik kecil.'' Goda Kaien kembali.

''Huh, dasar.''

Rukia pergi ke dapur sementara Kaien bersantai di ruang keluarga. Dan berkeliling ruang tamu melihat-lihat foto yang terpajang.

.

.

**#Rin_Rai Kurochiki#**

.

.

Grimmjow dan yang lainnya masih asyik dengan permainan di taman bermain. Acara datting tentu saja haruslah berjalan seru jika ingin calon kekasih merasa senang dan terhibur. Setidaknya itulah aturan main acara datting jika ingin mendapatkan pujaan hati pilihannya. Oh.. tapi ini tidak berlaku untuk seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Lihat saja, dengan santainya Ia menghampiri kawan-kawannya dan mengagetkan mereka.

''Wah, wah, wah kelihatannya asyik sekali.''

Mendengar suara familiar itu, Grimmjow dan yang lainnya membalikan badannya dan menatap sang pelaku dengan tatapan kaget.

''I.. Ichigo.''

''Apa aku melewatkan hal yang bagus?'' Canda Ichigo. Dan tentu saja mendapat tatapan jengkel dari kawan-kawannya.

''Dasar bodoh. Sudah terlambat masih bicara omong kosong.'' Sahut Ishida menggerutu.

''Ok maaf-maaf. Tadi ada insiden kecil di tempat parkir.'' Ujar Ichigo membela diri. Setidaknya Ia harus melakukan itu jika tidak ingin Ishida Uryuu berbicara panjang lebar dengannya.

''Insiden apa?'' Tanya Hitsugaya cuek.

''Ada seorang gadis yang sedang diincar nyawanya.'' Ucap Ichigo jujur. Ia masih berusaha untuk membersihkan noda yang ada dikemeja mahalnya. Ya... seorang eksekutif harus tampil menawan tentunya.

''apa? Lalu?'' Renji menimpali.

''Aku menolongnya. Dan untungnya dia baik-baik saja.'' Ichigo menjawab seadanya.

''Oh. Itukah sebabnya kau terlambat dan bajumu yang mahal itu kotor, jeruk'' Sindir Grimmjow. Ichigo tersenyum simpul.

''kau benar, blue kitty.'' Balas Ichigo mengejek.

''Apa kau bilang, kepala jeruk?''

''Hey sudah-sudah. tidakkah kalian malu dItonton oleh banyak orang, hah'' Murka Ishida melerai pertengkaran mereka. Inilah peranan seorang Ishida Uryuu. Ia akan dengan senang hati menjadi orang penengah sekaligus orang yang paling suka memarahi dua pria berbeda rambut ini.

''hahaha, Grimm kau benar-benar lucu.'' Tawa Nell melihat tingkah konyol teman mesranya ini. Grimmjow hanya bisa merengut lucu.

''Oh ya Kurosaki, kenalkan mereka adalah teman-teman datting kita.'' Iishida mengenalkan Nell dan kawan-kawannya.

''Aku nelliel tu.'' Nell tersenyum simpul.

''Hajimemashite, Hinamori Momo. Yoroshiku.'' Ujar Momo seraya membukukkan badan.

''Namaku Inoue Orihime.'' Orihime tersenyum manis.

''Tatsuki, Arisawa Tatsuki. Salam kenal.'' Ujar Tatsuki cuek.

''Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, Salam kenal, minna.'' Balas Ichigo tersenyum sopan.

''Ah gomen Kurosaki-san, sebenarnya ada satu teman kami yang pulang karena suatu hal. Jadi dia tidak dapat ikut.'' Sambung Nell menjelaskan. Ichigo tersenyum simpul.

''Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti.''

Nell dan teman-temannya tersenyum menanggapinya.

''Ya sudah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan acara ini.'' Ishida memberi usul. Sebelum mereka melanjutkannya, Ichigo menyela.

''Sebelumnya maaf, aku harus pergi karena sekretarisku menghubungiku tadi.''

''Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan jeruk'' Sindir Grimmjow. Ichigo menatap sahabat birunya itu dengan bosan.

''Terserah padamu, Kitty. Ada rapat penting yang harusku hadiri.'' Ungkap Ichigp jujur. Memang benar saat tadi ditengah perjalanan sekertarisnya menghubungi dirinya untuk segera menghadiri rapat bersama ayahnya. Sebenarnya Ia benar-benar malas menghadiri rapat itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Nell mengangguk paham.

''Baiklah Kurosaki-san. Pergilah jika itu penting. Kami tidak apa-apa kok.'' Sambung Nell.

''Terima kasih Nelliel-san. Aku pergi dulu. Senang bertemu kalian semua.''

''Kami juga Kurosaki-san.'' ujar Nell mewakili teman-temannya yang tersenyum.

''Aku pergi dulu.'' Ichigo berbalik badan. Namun, Ia mengingat sessuatu. ''Grimm, jangan lupa dengan apa yang kau janjikan padaku. Besok aku akan menemuimu. Ingat itu.''

''Iya-iya... Dasar cerewet.'' Gerutu Grimmjow menanggapi omongan Ichigo.

Ichigo segera pergi ke kantor untuk menghadiri rapat yang mendadak tersebut.

''Dasar orang sibuk. Selalu ada urusan dimanapun.'' Ungkap Renji menggerutu. Melihat Ichigo yang begitu sibuk, tentu kawan kecil Ichigo ini menghela nafas heran.

''Maklumlah, dia kan pewaris dari perusahaan-perusahaan kakek dan ayahnya.'' Ujar Hitsugaya bersedekap dada.

''Bukankah kau juga sama, Hitsugaya-kun.'' Momo menanggapi.

''Itu memang benar. Tapi perusahaan ku tidaklah sebanyak milik Ichigo.''

Momo ber-oh ria. Jawaban yang singka tetapi mengandung banyak makna.

''Hey Grimm, barang apa yang diminta olehnya.'' Sambung Nell sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Grimmjow. Grimmjow sejenak memandang sekelilingnya, kemudian beralih pada teman-temannya.

''Kalian pasti akan kaget jika melihatnya. Besok datanglah ke rumahku.'' Grimmjow tersenyum simpul kemudian berbalik melanjutkan perjalanannya.

''Apa.. dia meminta barang baru.'' Tanya Renji penasaran. Manusia satu ini memang diciptakan dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi memang. Grimmjow menganggukan kepala.

''Begitulah. Sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan acaranya.''

''Yosh!'' Ujar Nell semangat.

Mereka pun meneruskan acara bermain mereka yang tadi tertunda.

.

.

**#Rin_Rai Kurochiki#**

.

.

Kurosaki Coorporation, merupakan perusahaan yang maju diera globalisasi saat ini. Khususnya di negeri Jepang, perusahaan ini menduduki peringkat ke-2 terbesar selama puluhan tahun ini. Ichigo Kurosaki saat ini telah tiba di perusahaan milik mendiang kakeknya dulu. Begitu Ia tiba di lobby perusahaannya, banyak para karyawan terutama para wanita yang tersenyum usil melihat sang calon presdir tersebut.

Ya.. tidak heran memang banyak orang yang kagum dengan Kurosaki sulung tersebut. Selain dia adalah pewaris seluruh aset keluarganya yang bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup untuk anak cucunya kelak, Ia juga dibekali dengan wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang bidang, dan kepintaran yang sungguh memukau. Belum lagi sekarang ini Ia tidak memiliki kekasih. Semakin membuat para gadis ingin terus mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk mendapat perhatian darinya. Itulah Kurosaki Ichigo. Gambaran seorang pria yang benar-benar bisa dikatakan idaman para gadis dari semua kalangan.

Dengan dikawal oleh asisten pribadinya, Coyotte Stark dan para pengawal pribadinya, Ichigo berjalan menuju ruangan rapat tempat ayahnya dan para dewan petinggi menunggunya untuk memulai rapat dadakan tersebut. Begitu Ia tiba di ruangan tersebut dan masuk, terlihat ayahnya sedang bersama dengan seorang pria yang sebaya dengan ayahnya. Begitu melihat kehadirannya, Isshin Kurosaki tersenyum sumringah

''Oh my son, kau sudah datang rupanya. Kemarilah.'' Ichigo menghampiri ayahnya. Tampak raut kebingungan diwajah pria berambut orange itu.

''Bukankah.. ada rapat hari ini?'' Tanya Ichigo meyakinkan. Isshin tertawa pelan.

''Sebenarnya tidak ada rapat kok. Ayah hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada teman lama ayah. Aizen, kenalkan ini putraku Kurosaki Ichigo.''

Ichigo menundukan kepalanya seraya memperkenalkan diri.

''Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal Aizen-san.''

Aizen terlihat begitu kagum dengan laki-laki didepannya ini.

''Aku Aizen Sousuke. Kau benar-benar pria yang gagah dan terlihat jenius, Ichigo-san.'' Ujar Aizen tersenyum seraya menepuk pundak Ichigo.

''Sama seperti diriku. Benarkan Aizen?'' Ucap Isshin membanggakan dirinya. Aizen terkekeh pelan.

''Tentu Isshin. Dan jangan lupa dia juga mirip dengan mendiang istrimu Masaki.'' Tandas Aizen pada sahabat lamanya ini.

Mendengar candaan Aizen, Isshin pun tertawa

''Hahaha... Kau bisa saja Aizen. oh ya, kenapa putrimu belum tiba?'' Tanya Isshin menatap Aizen bingung. Ichigo yang mendengar penuturan ayahnya menatap ayahnya tersebut dengan heran.

''Oh mungkin sebentar lagi.'' Ujar Aizen seraya melirik asistennya yang mengangguk paham.

Saat mereka tengah asyik mengobrol, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Muncullah seorang gadis cantik berambut ungu dengan warna mata hazelnya. Aizen tersenyum simpul.

''Oh. Senna''

''Ayah.''

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Senna tersebut berlari memeluk sang ayah dengan manja. Aizen melepas pelukan putrinya tersebut .

''Senna, ayah ingin mengenalkan teman lama ayah padamu. Namanya Isshin Kurosaki'.'' Ujar Aizen mengenalkan putrinya pada Isshin.

''Hajimemashite, namaku Sousuke Senna. Salam kenal Kurosaki-san.'' Senna memperkenalkan dirinya. Dengan senyum lebarnya, Isshin tersenyum senang.

''Astaga gadis yang manis. Aku tahu dirimu saat kau memenangkan kejuaraan anggar di Paris bulan lalu. Benarkan, Senna-chan?'' Isshin mencoba mengingatnya. Sifat alamiah Isshin, jika sudah melihat gadis cantik dan manis maka Ia akan bersikap tidak wajar dan sok akrab. Dan satu lagi, gadis itu harus tahan dengan semua omongan orang tua ini.

''Anda benar Kurosaki-san.'' Senna membenarkan perkataan Isshin seraya tersenyum manis. Isshin segera menghampiri gadis itu dan menggenggam tangan gadis berparas manis itu. Senna berjengit (?) kaget.

''Wah.. berarti aku benar. Aku sangat kagum dengan permainanmu.''

Dan ya, keluarlah sifat Isshin yang asli. Ichigo sebenarnya ingin sekali rasanya menghajar orang tua tidak tahu malu ini. Tapi, karena Ia menghormati kawan lama ayahnya –yang sekarang tengah asyik duduk dibangku sambil meminum teh-, akhirnya Ichigopun mengurungkan niatnya.

''Hah.. jangan kagum dengan permainanya, Isshin. Berulang kali aku melarangnya untuk memainkan permainan itu. Terlihat seperti anak laki-laki.'' Cela Aizen pada putrinya. Mendengar itu Senna berpaling memandang ayahnya.

''Ayah! Selalu saja melarangku untuk memainkan anggar.'' Ujar Senna seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat tingkah Senna, Isshin tertawa geli.

''Hahaha.. biarkanlah Aizen. Lagipula itu sudah jadi hobinya. sama seperti istrimu bukan.'' Aizen menghela nafas panjang.

''Ya kau benar.''

''Oh ya Senna, aku lupa memperkenalkanmu pada putraku. Ichigo kemarilah.''

Ichigo menghampiri ayahnya saat namanya di panggil. Isshin merangkul bahu Senna seraya tersenyum bangga.

''Nah Ichigo kenalkan ini Sousuke Senna, putri dari Aizen. Cantik kan.'' Puji Isshin pada calon menantunya ini. Senna hanya menunduk malu dengan wajah meronanya.

''Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Salam kenal, Senna-san.'' Ichigo tersenyum simpul.

''Panggil saja aku Senna'' Ungkap Senna menambahkan. Kelihatanya ada letupan cinta yang terlihat digambaran wajah gadis manis ini. Ya.. bisa dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum sopan menanggapi perkataan Senna.

''Wah.. ternyata kalian memang pasangan yang serasi. Benarkan Aizen?'' Isshin tersenyum bangga

''Kau benar Isshin. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau pertunangan kita percepat saja?''

''Ide bagus!'' Setuju Isshin menanggapi komentar Aizen. Ichigo membelalakan matanya.

''A.. apa..? Pe.. pertunangan?'' Teriak Ichigo kaget.

Hey.. jelas saja. Ia kan tidak tahu soal ini. Baginya ini terlalu terburu-buru dan mendadak. Orang gila mana yang merencanakan semua ini. Oh... sudah pasti Oyajimya ini. Dan lihat saja sekarang, Isshin Kurosaki tampak tersenyum lebar bahkan kalau mau diukur kelebarannya melebihi orang normal.

Isshin menhampiri putranya dengan senyum abnormalnya itu.

''Iya. Kami berdua sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian. Dan sebenarnya, Senna juga sudah tahu bahwa dia akan dijodohkan. Bukankah begitu, senna chan?''

Tung.. tunggu. Senna juga? Ichigo menatap tajam ayahnya. Dan Isshin hanya menganguk-anggukan kepala seperti burung kakak tua. Merespon pertanyaan calon mertuanya, Senna menunduk malu.

''A.. ah iya.'' Senna tersenyum tersipu.

Oh Ichigo selamat padamu. Karena semua telah bersekongkol untuk menjodohkanmu pada gadis didepanmu ini. Dan yang lebih membuat Ichigo tercengang, kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahukannya soal ini. Ini sudah yang ke-5 kali setelah ayahnya menjodohkan dirinya dengan gadis pilihannya. Dan semuanya Ichigo tolak. Lalu sekarang, apa Ichigo harus menolaknya? Tentu saja harus. Ada seseorang yang sedang Ichigo incar bukan. Katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Kurosaki.

''Ah ayah, bisa kita bicara sebentar?''

''Oh tentu. Maaf Aizen, Senna-chan kutinggal sebentar.''

''Silahkan.''

Setelah Ichigo dan Isshin pamit, Ichigo segera menggeret oyajinya keluar ruangan. Tepat setelah pintu ruangan tertutup, Ichigo memarahi habis ayahnya.

''Dasar Oyaji. Apa yang Oyaji lakukan, hah? Apa Oyaji sudah gila.'' Ungkap Ichigo dengan bersungut-sungut. Untungnya tembok ruang rapat itu kedap suara. Jadi, tak mungkin kalau mereka mendengarnya.

Isshin bersedekap dada. Nampak santai menanggapi putranya itu.

''Tentu saja ayah ingin kau menikahinya. Sudah jelas kan.''

Perempatan sudah muncul dikepala Ichigo. Apa telinganya salah mendengar. Menikah?

''Hah. Oyaji tahu kan kalau aku tidak ingin. Lagipula ini akan percuma.'' Ichigo menatap ayahnya bosan.

''Kau tahu siapa Sousuke Aizen?''

Ichigo mengendikkan bahunya. ''Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.''

Isshin menatap putranya serius. Kali ini Ia terlihat benar-benar seperti orang normal.

''Dia seseorang perdana mentri. Dia berperan penting dalam kemajuan Kurosaki Coorporation.''

''Lalu?''

''Jika kau ingin dia berpihak pada kita, nikahi putrinya.''

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. '' Tidak mau. Aku sudah memiliki calonku sendiri.''

''Sayang sekali. Percuma saja. Apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan mengubah apapun.'' Setelah mengatakan itu Isshin berlalu dari tempat itu. Namun, sejenak Ia menatap putranya.

''Aku akan tetap menjodohkanmu dengan Senna.''

Dengan kata itu, Isshin berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih diam terpaku menatap ayahnya. Pilhan yang sangat pahit dan harus diterima oleh Ichigo.

Hari beranjak malam, Kaien harus segera pulang jika tidak ingin paman dan saudara sepupunya khawatir dengan dirinya.

''Nah Rukia, aku pulang dulu ya. Kau tidak apa-apa kan ku tinggal sendiri di rumah?'' Canda Kaien pada adik kesayangannya tersebut.

''Kaien-dono ini. Aku kan sudah besar. Kenapa Kaien-dono selalu memperlakukan aku layaknya anak kecil.'' Kesal Rukia yang tentu saja itu hanya gurauan saja.

Kaien tertawa geli mendengar hal itu. Dipegangnya kepala gadis manis ini dengan sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kebiasaan yang tidak akan pernah hilang saat mereka sedang bercanda.

''Bagus kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya.'' Rukia mengangguk-angguk.

''Ehm, hati-hati di jalan Kaien-dono.''

Kaien berjalan menjauh dari rumah Rukia. Dari kejauhan, Kaien melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum pada Rukia yang tentu saa dibalas senyum oleh gadis berparas cantik itu. Setelah memastikan Kaien telah jauh, Rukia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sesuai dengan janji ajakan Grimmjow, Nell dan kawan-kawannya akan pergi ke rumah Ichigo untuk membawakan pesawat pesanannya. Nell dan kawan-kawan telah sampai dihanggar pesawat milik Grimmjow. Dan tebak bagaimana reaksi mereka saat ini. Mulut mereka menganga lebar ketika melihat hangar pribadi milik Grimmjow.

''Sugoiii!'' Orihime dan Nell berteriak keras. Teriakan duo seksi ini bahkan menggema dimana-mana.

''Besar sekali hangar pesawat ini.'' Momo berulang kali berdecak kagum.

''Kau benar, Momo. Sangat besar.'' Tatsuki menambahkan. Sedangkan Rukia hanya menatap hangar ini dengan tatapan yang menggambarkan betapa luar biasanya hanggar ini.

Melihat kehadiran teman-temannya, Grimmjow pun menyambut mereka.

''Selamat datang, kawan-kawan.'' Grimmjow tersenyum simpul.

''Ah Grimm, besar sekali hanggar ini'' Kagum Nell melihat betapa luasnya hanggar ini. Maklum saja, walaupun orang tuanya juga orang kaya, tetapi hangar sebesar ini jarang sekali ada yang punya.

''Ya... ini hanyalah hanggar saja. Perusahaanku yang asli lebih besar dari ini.'' Jelas Grimmjow. Nell dan kawan-kawan menganga tidak percaya mendengar penuturan Grimmjow tersebut.

''Be.. benarkah?'' Ujar Tatsuki kaget.

''Tentu saja. Ah, sudahlah teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu di dalam pesawat. Ayo.'' Ajak Grimmjow pada gadis-gadis tersebut.

''Ung.'' Nell bergelayut manja pada lengan Grimmjow.

Dengan dikawal oleh pengawal pribadi Grimmjow, merekapun masuk kedalam pesawat mewah tersebut. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat interior dari pesawat tersebut. Pesawat yang didominasi warna putih susu dan dekorasi yang bernuansa ungu violet semakin menambah elegan pesawat ini. Dengan mulut terbuka mereka tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum.

''Wow.. astaga.. Bagus sekali rancangan pesawat ini.'' Decak kagum Orihime.

''Benar.. aku benar-benar takjub. '' Angguk Momo setuju.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan teman-temannya Rukia pun tersenyum kagum dengan pesawat ini. Warna ungu adalah warna favoritnya. Waalaupun warnanya terkesan gelap dan suram, tetapi bagi Rukia warna ini benar-benar anggun dan menenangkan.

'Siapapun yang meemiliki pesawat ini pastilah orang yang mencintai warna ungu.' Batin Rukia tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum.

''Oh.. rupanya kalian sudah datang.''

''Astaga. Kalian sudah ada disini.'' Nell berteriak kaget.

Hitsugaya dan Ishida hanya melambaikan tangan mereka. Sementara Renji..

''Hay, Kuchiki-san. ''

Dengan sukarela. Renji berlutut didepan Rukia dan mencium punggung tangan gadis manis itu. Tentu saja Rukia membelalakan matanya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

''Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Kuchiki-san.'' Ungkap Renji dengan tidak henti-hentinya mencium punggung tangan Rukia.

''A.. Abarai-san.''

Dan sebagai hadiah atas kekurang ajarannya, Abarai Renji mendapat kado surprise. Sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat tepat dihidungnya setelah kemejanya ditarik oleh seseorang. Beri tepuk tangan untuk penyelamat kita –Hitsugaya Toushirou- yang telah sedia memukul manusia mesum ini.

''Jika kau butuh lagi, hubungi aku .''

Renji terkapar tidak berdaya setelah menerima hadiah indah itu. Sedangkan Hitsugaya, tersenyum simpul lalu kembali ketempatnya. Sementara yang lain, bersweat drop ria melihat kejadian itu. Mereka tidak percaya jika seorang Hitsugaya yang terkesan cuek dan dingin bisa seperti itu. Sungguh hal yang tidak biasa.

**To Be Continued**

**Rin 'n' Rai Kurochiki Room..**

**Alhamdulillah. TBC jg ni fic. Rin, lu kenape sih? Mulut lu manyun muluk kayak ikan gurame. Nape?**

**(Ya lu tau kan kenape.)**

**Jangan bilang kalo ente abis nonton Bleach movie 1.**

**(Bagus deh kalo ente tau.)**

**MASYA ALLAH... kan dah ane bilang jangan nonton. Masih aja bandel ni ye. Ni ye readers ane kasi tau, si Rinko kalo udah nonton Bleach movie itu orng disampingnya bisa babak belur dihajar ama preman satu ni.**

**(Hahahaha... gue jadi inget waktu gue dengan sadisnya mukul lu ampe merah semua. Mangap ye Rai.)**

**Giliran itu aja seneng bngt lu. Oke readers, ada yang nanya kenapa Senna saya jadiin anak Aizen? Sebab musababnya adalah karena saya dapet feel waktu Senna jadi anaknya Aizen. Jadi ya, beginilah.**

**disela buat bales review yang gak log in ya.**

**Darries san: ahahahaha...pengen dapet si Ichigo ya. ambil dah saingan saya. ridho bngt kalo mau diambil.**

**(Rukia, ini pacar lu mau diambil.)**

**banyak cingcong ni bocah. pergi sono. thu si Min Hoo nyari.**

**(ayankkkkkkkkkk... come with me...)**

**kita tinggalin orang gila satu itu. untuk judulnya memang sengaja saya bikin begitu karena bukan hanya mengandung satu arti, tapi ada banyak. hehehe. maksih untuk reviewnya ya.**

**(Ko, ngemeng-ngemeng konflik kapan ni?)**

**Ssst.. Rahasia dapur. Jangan dikasi tau. Ngarti kagak?**

**(Iye... iye.. gantian ngobrol donk)**

**Iye deh.. monggo.**

**Hay Readers, senpai, and anak-anak gue dimanapun kalian berada. Disini Rinko mau bilang terima kasih banget buat para readers yang dah review atau Cuma numpang lewat doank. Rinko ada spesial thanks buat orang-orang yang dah berjasa dalam pembentukan fic ini dan yang lainnya. Special Thanks to:**

**Kinkyou sou-Nee, Searaki-Nee, Reiji Mitsurugi-Nee, Hepta Py-Nee, Ci-lee-Nee, Curio Cherry-Nee, Owwie (anak emak), Hiru15-Nee(kalo gak ganti nama ye), Alexa Yuuhyun Oppa-Nee, Hoshikawa Mey-Nee, Yoshizo Kurochi-Nee (My Master), Aira Yuzuhira-Nee, KittyluvBunny (a.k.a Mbak Berry), Kurosaki Kuchiki-Nee, Voidy-San karena para Senpai dan kakak-kakak ku ini aku jadi berani untuk bikin fic dan mereka ini yang bener-bener aku jadikan panutan dalam membuat fic. (kalo baca Alhamdulillah kalo gak ya gak apa-apa)**

**Rukaga Ann (Anak emak), Toyama Ichiru (My beloved sister), Jessi (Love you), ChapChappy (a.k.a Rangiku Chan), Bleu-San, Nara eichi (Na-Chan aq lupa nama akunmu. Hehehe), Vida Tranquilla, Hendrik Widyawati, Keiko Eni Naomi (Anak emak), Darries-chan berkat kalianlah aku bisa bikin akun dan bisa dapet inspirasi yang melimpah ruah... LOVE YOU, ANAK-ANAK EMAK.**

**Of course buat para Readers dan Reviewer yang sudah mau repot-repot masuk kesini. Saya dan Raiko bener-bener terharu karena anda sekalian. Maaf ya kalo gak bisa disebutin satu-satu. Takut kalo kebanyakan.**

**Oke Readers, untuk chapter depan masih tetep Raiko yang ngetik karena saya mau ngetik yang Be A Good Daddy. Ada yang nunggu?**

**Readers: kagak ada.**

**YA ALLAH... tragis bener. Iko... Ni gue kasi ke lu.**

**#Oke gue terima.#**

**Nah ini udah panjang kan?**

**Ichigo: kepanjangan egok.**

**Heh, saingan gue. Ngapain lu disini? Ngikut aje lu.**

**Ichigo: masalah banget kayaknya buat lu. Gue Cuma mampir beli terasi diwarung sebelah.**

**Awas lu berani balik lagi ye. Hem Maaf ya readers ketemu saingan kayak dia mesti kudu waspada. Oh iya, Kalo ada yang nanya seputar fic ini silahkan aja. Tapi, kalau tanya ending saya gak kasi tau.**

**(Pelit ==)**

**Bodo amat. Oh ya, terima kasih buat kalian ya. Tadi yang diomongin Rinko soal spesial Thanks saya ikut. Berkat kalian adek oon saya bisa bangkit dari kubur.**

**(HEH.. APE MAKSUD ENTE)**

**Okelah. Kelamaan nunggu Rinko ngamuk. Tunggu kelanjutannya ya.**

**Rin 'n' Rai Kurochiki Couw**


End file.
